


A Breath of Fresh Air

by Yukkirose



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Reader-Insert, also link just wants to have fun, but its okay if you havent played it, general knowledge of oracle of ages is sort of recommended, just help these children, link is a pure child okay, reader can be angst, reader-chan is an ambivert, set gender but other than that its vague, they need better shoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukkirose/pseuds/Yukkirose
Summary: A strange visitor to Hyrule carries with her an ancient harp that allows time travel. Tasked by the Maku Tree to plant its seed in the past, the stranger travels to the Temple of Time to fulfill her mission. On her way, she encounters a bizarre boy with no memory of who he was and the two decide to team up to achieve their respective goals.That stranger is none other than you.





	1. Welcome to Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is far from my first fic, but it's my first shot at a reader-insert fic. I hope you all enjoy...
> 
> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (SF/C) = Second Favorite Color  
> (TF/C) = Third Favorite Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color

The merciless sandstorm yanked you in a multitude of directions, but you made sure to trudge forwards. Every time you placed your next step, a pile of sand would press up against your leg, as if it was begging for you to turn back. You wrestled with your (SF/C) hood to keep your head covered, your eyes watering with the burning grains of sand caught in them. You dared not pull out your map, for the winds would have easily stolen it away.

  
  
You were parched, exhaused, alone, and worried. You underestimated the wrath of the desert, for you had forsaken the priority of properly equipping yourself with enough supplies. Your only canteen of water was bone-dry from excessive drinking. You only had enough food to last the rest of tonight, if you could escape this hellstorm. You felt your vision grow fuzzy, but you chose to incline your head and press on, clutching a golden harp between your arms. You lost your direction, but hoped that it was the right way. It was like this for what seemed like hours, fighting to keep moving.

 

After you thought you pushed your limit to the max, a structure in the horizon caught your blurred attention. Rasping for breath, you decided to hurry along that way, with the last bits of strength left in your legs and determination. The sands seemed to subside, revealing this structure to be a large skeleton of an unidentifiable creature. That would do, for now. That would do.

 

You shakily approached, arching forward to breathe in fresh, untainted air. The first morning rays brushed your exposed skin as you felt your weight finally break through, collapsing into the sand before a giant cactus. But you never let go of the golden harp by your side.  
  
  
The fairies saw your unappealing state. At first they had flown away from the startle of a stranger collapsing near them, but when you made no movement, only light breathing escaping your parched lips, the invisible concern drew them towards you. One was brave enough to brush against your (H/C) hair, tangled from the journey and analysing your current state it could tell you just went through a rough journey. It knew you needed its help, for you'd probably die from the malnutrition and the battle with the sands. It bravely and selflessly twinkled above you, spiraling up and down, leaving a trail of fairy dust as its magic revitalized you.  
  
  
An hour later, you rubbed your eyelids, feeling alive again. You sat up, and the orbs of light were startled away.  
  
  
When you stood, warily at first, you got a good look at your surroundings. Was this a Fairy Fountain? You recalled reading about them in your childhood. Just like in the stories, it was a beautiful garden of an oasis, colorful saffinas and flowers decorating the earth. A tranquil atmosphere under this skeleton of a beast, sheltered from the harsh rays of the afternoon desert sun. Whatever it was, you were glad you stumbled upon it. A fairy was undoubtedly the reason you felt alive again. For that, you were thankful for your luck pulling you through again. But you were somewhat dissatisfied with the obvious lack of water. 

 

Was a Great Fairy here? In the middle of the oasis where you found yourself, a giant cactus flower pod was closed tight, and the fairies fluttered about nervously due to your awakened prescence. The only thing you noticed was a glowing sort of pedestal that led up to the cactus. Putting the pieces together, you carefully stepped around the flowers and bravely dared the pedestal.

 

From inside the flower, you heard the Great Fairy.

 

"Oh, young vagabond... you have come a long way... from the lands you heil from..." A muffled voice escape the pod. Intimidated, you took a wary step back, but steeled your courage. "A long time ago, this place used to be a beautiful fountain. But as time passed, fewer and fewer travellers came to visit me... so I lost my power..."

 

You felt sorry for her. "Is... is there anything you want me to do?" You heard yourself say, running a nervous finger through your (H/C) strands.

 

"My power is reliant on rupees... please, young one... to restore my power, I only need 100 rupees..." A large hand, larger than your body, burst out of the pod in a begging position. "If you help me, I can use my powers to help you..."

 

You weighed your options. In your satchel, you had exactly 100 rupees. You didn't doubt the sincerity of her request, because nothing of this reeked of foul play. You knew fairies needed rupees to use magic. It was fairly common knowledge from where you came from. But helping her would mean trouble for you later. It was the only money you brought with you.

 

Without trying to dwell on it for too long, you caved. You fingered through your (TF/C) satchel and handed the money over to the hand. 100 rupees, no more and no less. She snatched it away and retreated back into her pod.

 

"Oh... this power...! It's overflowing!" The Great Fairy exclaimed, bursting out of the pod that once trapped her with a joyous outcry, her voice vibrating through your chest and echoing through the area. She was donned in a multitude of gorgeous scales and accessories, with fairy wings tucked behind her ears. She was fairly plump, but you thought it charmingly added to her character. Her massive silver hairdo bounced over her face, masked in makeup. The pod blossomed into a gorgeous fountain, a pool of water in the center where the Great Fairy resided.

 

After her burst of excitement, the Great Fairy settled down to meet your gaze, brushing her chin with an extended finger and looking over you with gratitude. "Oh... thank you, foreigner! Thanks to your generosity, my power has come back to me. My name is Tera, and I am one of the four Great Fairy Sisters in Hyrule. Unfortunatley, I cannot feel my sisters' powers. Perhaps they're still confined, awaiting the day somebody else comes by to help them too. Oh well." "Well, as thanks for restoring my power, I can use mine to help you in return! Would you like me to upgrade your clothing for you?" The large fairy poked at your side, startling you with a squeak.

  
  
"No thank you," You politely declined, casting your gaze downwards. Tera pouted her lips with a sassy expression.

 

"But, really... I just need directions. There weren't any maps of this Kingdom from where I come from." You clutched the harp by your side. "This is Hyrule... right?"

 

"Indeed, honey! Welcome to Hyrule! You have travelled far for one without a sand seal." Tera rested her hands under her chinbone and her elbows on the railing of the flower pool. "Sadly for you, I don't have any maps, but I can give you directions as far as this desert goes! Where are you headed, young miss?"

  
"The Temple of Time."


	2. Journey to the Great Plateau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name  
> (H/C) = Hair Color  
> (H/L) = Hair Length  
> (E/C) = Eye Color  
> (F/C) = Favorite Color  
> (SF/C) = Second Favorite Color  
> (TF/C) = Third Favorite Color  
> (S/C) = Skin Color

You finished your talk with the Great Fairy and turned to leave. With an enormous "Goodbye!" coming from the quirky fairy herself, you smiled as you planned your next route. She couldn't provide you a clear route, since Tera had to explain that she was sort of stuck at this fountain and couldn't explain much. But despite her limited world, she kindly explained that Gerudo Town was your best shot at this point, which was northeast of this fountain. She had no idea where the Temple of Time might be, but someone at Gerudo Town might know something.

 

You climbed the dune that blocked off the view, shielding your eyes from the sudden sunlight. You swerved around the ribs of the skeleton, which was massive enough to swallow a village had it been still alive, and admired the skull. It was pointed towards your destination.

 

You felt the heat waves sear your (S/C) cheeks, arms, and fingers. The sweat began to trickle down your neck and joints already, and it made you feel like a disgusting pig. You opened your mouth to breathe and gulped at the air. The desert was vast, but the land of Hyrule was just on the horizon. It teased you, because your goal was so close, yet so far and felt unreachable. If you were caught in another sandstorm, which seemed likely due to the raging, swirling sands that plagued the area directly east of you, then you were done for.  
  
  
Despite all of that, you had somewhere to be. As scared for your life as you were, you knew you couldn't back out now. That land over the horizon needed you. The land you journeyed from needed you. Gripping the harp closely, you pulled your hood over your head and began.

 

The distant rumbles of thunder and the faraway flashes of lightning unnerved you quite a bit. You made sure to keep an eye on the distant commotion, and through the sands in the far distance, you thought you saw a massive device march through the sandstorm without direction.

 

The uneven terrain was really wearing you down. Sand was difficult enough to walk in, but an ocean of sand is what you challenged. With each step, you felt a little bit of life drain away. The bolstering heat was merciless, working you a disgusting sweat. You wiped it away from your brow, dehydration taking its toll. You wondered if you could last long enough for the village.

 

A gurgled scream announced that something leapt for you, and you were slow enough to be caught in its assault. With a sickening crunch, you were swatted away by a long stick. Probably a spear, you tiredly realized as you plopped into the sand, the air knocked out of you from the shock.

 

The Lizalfos that stuck you triumphantly leapt in place, hissing at your tembling build as you wrapped your arms around your new bruise on your hip. You were glad that the harp was unharmed. But this loser was going to pay for that cowardly strike, with your guard down to boot!

  
When you slammed your ankle down into the sand to make a stand, gripping your knee as you helped yourself up, you faced the Lizalfos with a glare. It taunted by sticking its colorful tongue out, extending it as means of dominance. As if.

  
Gripping the handle with condifence that challenged the fiend, you drew your spear. The iron tip gleamed and flashed the sun's rays, and you got a brief idea. Angling it, you shone the ray of light right into its eyes, and it hissed and closed its eyes, springing up and down. Now was your chance.  
  
  
You leapt, spinning the weapon in your dominant arm, and stabbed at the exposed creature's belly.  
  
  
_I wonder if anybody would buy these later?_   You wondered as you picked up the dead monster's drops; two talons and a horn. At least you were a little safer on the financial department.

Proceeding in your original direction, you tugged at your clothes, hoping to ventilate cooler air to your warm and sticky skin underneath. You felt the sun drain your energy. The new wound wasn't going to help in the slightest, and the fight earlier left you yearning for rest.  
  
  
Your wishes came true not too long later, as at long last, you trudged up a large dune to find the silhouette of a village just beyond a final stretch of sand. Relief washed over you as you felt a last surge of energy in your legs carry your exhausted body towards the promise of food, water, and shelter.

 

You reached the shade of the town's stone walls and finally relaxed when you finally escaped the wrath of the sun. If water had a smell, you smelled it. You eagerly hopped around the wall and found a gateway leading inside, guarded by a tall, dark-skinned woman. She eyed you with curiosity but did not stop you from entering the town.

 

You rejoiced when you came upon the fountains of water, eagerly cupping your cands in the cool liquid and drinking until you were satisfied. You felt stares on your back but you paid them no mind. Water is water.

When you were ready, you spun around to get a good look of the village. It was breathtaking, what with the stone structures, the colorful stores, and the women. But something seemed off about it. You couldnt put your finger on it quite yet, but something about this town weirded you out.

  
  
After you filled your canteen, you approached the nearest woman and made eye contact. She loomed many feet over your short frame, which was intimidating, but you didn't have much time to linger. You pulled down your (SF/C) hood, freeing your (H/L) hair as the tangles of (H/C) cascaded down.

 

"Sa'vaaq!" She greeted.  
  
  
"Er, come again?" You replied reluctantly, worried that you stumbled across another language.

 

"Oh, you're a foreigner..." The woman contemplated as she glanced at your ears. Unlike Hylians, whose ears were pointed, you were a Labrynnan, whose ears were rounded. You nodded once, subconsciously brushing the tip of your ear with your hand and pushing back the sideburns.

  
  
"In that case, allow me to explain. Sa'vaaq is the Gerudo way of saying "good afternoon"." She quirked her lips to a smile.

  
  
"Oh."

 

And then, the world around you erputed into chaos as a furious roar? Outcry? Scream? You couldnt tell but you pressed your palms against your ears as it shook the entire town. What was making that terrible noise?

 

It eventually faded away, freeing your ears of pain. You tested the waters by freeing your pounding ears, and when you were sure that the painful noise had stopped, you listened to the other women in the town all repeating the same name: Vah Naboris.  
  
  
You should have known. That colossal machine you saw back in the wasteland, stirring up a vicous sandstorm, must be a Divine Beast. You've heard of them from stories you used to hear when you were young.  
  
  
"Ugh... apologies, traveler. That was Vah Naboris, the scourge of this town. Far in the desert, that giant machine stomps around, stirring up dangerous sandstorms. I fear that every day, it gets a little closer..." She inclined her head worriedly. "And sometimes, it howls like that. We lose sleep because we can feel its stomping and hear its screeching."  
  
  
"So I've heard from my lands," You responded quietly. "I hate to ask during this time of trouble, but I need to know if anybody here sells maps."  
  
  
"Maps?" She pondered a moment, and cast an apologetic look. "Sorry, but not to my knowledge. You should try asking the voe at the bazaar, just northeast of here."  
  
  
"Voe?" You tilted your head.  
  
  
"Gerudo term for male. You see, it is Gerudo law that any and all voe are forbidden to enter this Town. They gather at the bazaar there, because of our law. Most of them are travelers, so you'd have a good shot there."  
  
  
"That's appreciated. Thank you." _Now I know why it was bugging me! There's no men here. It's all girls._  
  
  
You waved goodbye and checked out the shops here, choosing to sell the horn and talons to one of the merchants, making a nice profit of 40 rupees. That was enough for a night's stay at the inn. You turned to head towards the front gates, but you were tempted by the Hotel Oasis. But you calculated that you had half a day left anyway, so you'd pass. You didn't have time to waste.

 

You made sure to ask the guardswomen at the front entrance where the bazaar was. They were a little stern-voiced, but they instructed you to follow the treaded sands northeast, as the bazaar was just over yonder.

 

You swore you'd be back to help Gerudo Town later. Gripping the harp by your side, you started on the path ahead, blocking the sunlight with your hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a ways to go, reader! For what purpose are you headed to the Temple of Time? What other obstacles will you face on your way? Will Bozai ever woo a lady with his sand boots?
> 
> Find out next time on DBZ!


	3. Journey to the Great Plateau Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your long journey continues. What other dangers might be waiting for you?

Kara Kara Bazaar felt quiet compared to Gerudo Town, you judged as you arrived as the sun set. The air was still hot, but it wasn't scorching like it had been earlier. You were even more exhausted than you were when you arrived in the previous town, and your stomach was growling. But you had water this time, and thats why you didn't collapse on your way here. You approached the pool of water eagerly, but abruptly halted your tracks when you saw several men nearby. That was unfortunate, because you really wanted to take a dip.

 

You visited the little food stand beside the oasis, eyeing the durians, but were disappointed because they were expensive. Oh well. You packed food for your journey, but you were down to your last toasted truffle. You sat down beside a palm tree and bit into the garlicy, earthy fungus and watched the sky change colors, feeling some energy coming back to your body. In seconds, you wolfed it down.  
  
  
It was dark now, but traveling at night wasn't safe. You learned that the hard way. You opted to spend the night here, because you made some pretty good progress. Sitting up and patting the sand off of your bottom, you made way for the oddly-shaped building, invited by the warm lights. You greeted the woman at the front, whose nose was stuck in her book, and headed towards the back room where the inn was. You paid the woman and requested to be woken by daybreak.  
  
  
You climbed on the mattress, removing your (TF/C) boots and (SF/C) hood as well as the spear on your back, sitting it up next to the wall. Only with your (F/C) tunic and harp, you nestled in comfortably and closed your eyes, sleep taking you easily.

 

You haven't dreamed in a long time. You don't remember the last time you had one, and nightmares were the same way. You slept without dreaming, just a blank void blanketing you for what seemed indefinite. You somewhat enjoyed this tranquility; this silence left you in peace.

 

"Rise and shine!" The abrupt shout declared it was daybreak, just as you requested. You jolted awake, bumping your head on the low stone ceiling, and grimaced in pain as you rubbed the new bump on your head.  
  
  
Re-equipping yourself, you were gone by the time the sun was above the horizon.  
  
  
It wasn't even an hour before you stumbled across a stable, just beyond the canyon entrance. An accordion-playing Rito cast you a gentle look as he played a charming tune. It reminded you of a funny character you knew back in Labrynna. He would always be spinning his jukebox and liked to hang around windmills.  
  
  
You politely asked him if he knew how where the Temple of Time was, and if there was a map at this stable. He was kind enough to explain that at the end of this canyon was the Great Plateau, where past Mount Hylia, was a structure he believed was the Temple of Time. He also saw the harp strung by your side and questioned it, asking if you were a fellow instrument player.

 

The question startled you and you said no, a blush of embarassment heating your cheeks. You had to admit that your intrument-playing skills were rather shabby, and you wouldn't dare strum this harp here. The Rito man chuckled at your humble reply, offering to play you a song. And again you declined, for you had somewhere to be.  
  
  
You approached the stable owner and asked if he sold maps, and were surprised when he handed one to you, free of charge. "That map there's pretty spot on, but it's only good enough for this region and the nearby regions. You'd best take care of it!"

  
  
You nodded, glacing it over and tracing your route to your memory before folding it and putting it in your satchel, right next to your map of Labrynna. You thanked him and hurried on your way, hoping that the canyon would be a short trip.  
  
  
Of course it wasn't.  
  
  
You spent the entire day walking down this road, the walls on both sides looming far beyond your head. Your feet were ridiculously sore, probably bruised and blistered. It hurt to walk, so you started to limp. The bruise from yesterday was sore, and you had to take several breaks to rub at your aching points. It was cooler than it was in the desert, but still hot enough to have you sweating. This was painful.  
  
  
You passed by several travellers, including an odd merchant with a bag twice as big as he was. He greeted you joyously, and you spent the last of your cash purchasing an apple from him to snack on. And then you parted ways.

 

You approached a natural stone bridge that connected the two canyon walls above you. You bit into the apple as you stared at it with awe, pulling out your map to investigate where you were. You were so close! The Great Plateau was just beyond this structure.  
  
  
A howl interrupted your joy. Three coyotes hung their heads low and stalked in your direction, saliva dripping from their tongue. You gripped your spear defensively, adrenaline pumping through your veins, ready to fight, but a shudder in the earth toppled you first. The coyotes panicked and fled, tails between their legs. The nearby birds were startled into a hasty flight.

 

"An earthquake?!" You shouted as you held your arms over your head, in case any falling oulders or rockslides happened to come crashing down. The earth felt like it was splitting, and your legs quivered, trying to find balance again. Amidst the confusion, a large boulder crashed down from the cliffs above and tumbled past, several smaller ones following. The dirt began to choke you. It went on for a minute.

  
And then it was still. Absolutely still. The shaking halted. You felt your hreatbeat pound at your chest, but you held your breath. You fluttered your (E/C) eyes open, staring at the grains of dirt and sand under your sweating face. You waited for movement, but when nothing did, you chose to trust the earth once more and stood on your knees, holding the harp closer to you than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could that earthquake have been? Will you be safe on the last stretch to the Great Plateau? Will Kass ever stop playing his accordion? Find out next on Death Note!
> 
> \-------------
> 
> 3 Chapters in one day? I'm on a roll! However, I can't work at all this weekend, because I have split shifts at my workplace. Expect an update to this Monday or Tuesday!
> 
> Day one with 7 Kudoses and 57 hits?! I must be dreaming! Thank you all, @Ryuuchi and @wishiwoshua (SpoopyG) !


	4. The Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was ecstatic to see 105 hits and 15 Kudoses, not to mention a couple of bookmarks and a comment from @RainyDaysWriter! 
> 
> I'm happy you all are enjoying this, and it encourages me to keep writing. Thank you, everybody!
> 
> @RainyDaysWriter, @Pink_Squadie89, and the anonymous Kudoses, thank you all!

Your braced yourself when you were meters away from the Great Plateau, straining your neck as you looked skyward. It was going to be a long climb. You didn't think you could climb all of that without slipping or running out of energy, even if you started at the highest point possible and took the gentlest slope. The peak of Mount Hylia towered over you and taunted you.  
  
  
That's when a _brilliant_ idea came to you.  
  
  
You fastened the rope knot around the ends of two octo balloons, grinning to yourself for how stupid, and how amazing, this idea was. The balloons did their thing and began to inflate. You gripped the end of the rope and smirked at the cliff, which was soon to be no obstacle even to you.

  
  
You felt your weight lift as the balloons inflated enough to float, and soon you were scaling the cliff by levitating. _Now, as long as a gust of wind doesn't----_  
  
  
A gust of wind did indeed happen. It pulled you further from the cliff, and you did nothing but yelp and screech and flail your free arm, damning yourself for this stupid idea.  
  
  
"Abandon shiiiiip!"  You leapt dramatically for the cliffs, afraid to be blown farther away. Your fingers and hands skid at the cold stone, friction scraping your skin off. You felt the hot blood smear off onto the stone, burning your hands and you wanted to let go, but fear from the fall kept you hanging on. You stopped, your weight dependant on your hands and feet that felt plastered to the wall.

 

So there you rested, on the cliffside of a plateau with no way down. It was relatively awkward.

 

The balloons did serve a purpose, however. You were about halfway up. Gritting your teeth, you reached for the nearest crevice and worked your way up, your fingers burning with every nerve that met with the rock. It was testing your endurance and you wanted to cry from the stinging.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
Somewhere on Mount Hylia, a bearded old man contemplated the existence of two balloons floating away in the distance and wondered what shenanigans the hero was up to.

  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Gasping for air, you shimmied up the last stretch and dragged yourself over the cliff's edge, your fingers sore and feeling numb. The drops of blood soiled the frost and snow under you. If you didn't treat them soon, they might get infected. You saw your breath puff out in front of you and your nose felt like ice. You arrived at Mount Hylia, but did the climate of every place in Hyrule have to make you suffer? First you were dealing with unbearable heat, and now you were uncomfortably cold.

 

You sat down a few feet away from the edge and caught your breath, gripping your fists closed.

 

You were almost there.  
  
  
But if you sat any longer, you would be too drained to move on and probably freeze to death. You slowly rose, working out the strained muscles. You pulled out your new map and calculated that the fastest way around the mountain was by taking the bridge down by the River of the Dead, which was marked on your map. Just over this hill and down the incline.  
  
  
Snow was more fun to walk in than sand, but equally draining. You were never sure of how deep the snow was until you took the unfortunate step. Several times you faceplanted because you took a wrong step and fell into a mouthful of snow, which by the way, was a pain in the rear to climb out of. Your skin was turning red and your heat was draining quickly. You couldn't feel your toes, ears, nose, or fingers anymore.  
  
  
You tried to hurry. You fell into another snow pile.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you make it to the Temple of Time before the cold gets to you? And for what purpose for all this struggle? Would the Bokoblins win in a snowball fight against Link and the old man?
> 
> Find out next time on D-Gray Man!


	5. The Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all were anticipating.

"Why?! Why is this bridge out?!"  
  
  
You had made it to the bridge and stood on the frozen planks of wood, above the rushing waters below you. You had crossed most of it, but you hadn't realized that the bridge you were crossing was broken by the end. The missing planks were nowhere to be seen, probably stolen away by the river. The wooden poles were still intact, but you refused to risk jumping for them, slipping, and falling to your freezing death. You used the only octo balloons you had, and even then, that idea was just proven to be a bust. So what now?

  
You glanced up in the distance, where the shore was. In the distance, a small area jarred out from the snowy expanse, for the grass wasn't withered or frozen. The shift between snow and grass was strangely abrupt. The large tree near the cliffside promised shelter, but you noticed that a wooden fort of some kind was wrapped around the tree.  
  
  
You shivered, disliking the idea that you had to go all the way around the river to get to the other side. Would you even make it that far? You were already pushing your limits with the intense cold, with nothing to keep you warm except your regular clothes, which were not tailored for this climate. Not even that boy who was wandering his way around the opposite shore would be able to help. Lucky him for having a torch to keep warm.  
  
  
You defeatedly turned to walk back, grimacing against the bitter cold. Like it or not, it was the only thing you could do at this point. You took slower steps, chattering your teeth and feverently rubbing your arms to create heat.  
  
  
But you heard a loud metallic thunk behind you as you felt something fall in place. Whipping around, you held your (H/C) strands out of your eyes as you saw the boy again, but this time, crossing the bridge and making his way towards you, a curious gleam in his big, bright halcyon eyes. He slowed down when he was right up at you and held the torch in between the two of you, and though you were grateful for this momentary warmth, you felt awkward. How did he cross...?

  
You peeked over his shoulder and saw that somehow, he had moved a metal slab over the gap and it was now safe to cross. But that took no time at all! Who was this blondie?  
  
  
"Whoah... I have n-no idea what you did, but you fixed the bridge! Th-thank you..."  
  
  
You expected him to reply, but no words passed his lips. It was like he was staring at you, but a faint aura about him convinced you that he didn't mean to. Beyond his blank face, you sensed a feeling of uncertainty and perhaps attraction, but you doubted it was not because of his hormones. It was more like he was looking at you like you were the first person he's seen in a long while.  
  
  
"Ehe... not a t-talker, are you? Well, thanks for fixing the bridge. I can cross now, so I sh-should be fine..." You lowered your head and tugged at your (SF/C) hood to cover your eyes. You proceeded to step away. The blonde didn't say anything at all, but his blank masked cracked and underneath, his golden eyebrows slightly lowered in an unidentifiable emotion, impossible to communicate through words but perhaps the silence he shared.  
  
  
You heard his footsteps follow you from behind. Blushing, you whipped around to see him holding the torch towards you. "Why are you following me?" You couldn't help but ask, rubbing your nose with your wrist. He didn't answer with words, but he slowed down when you called him out.

 

You looked him over and it dawned on you that he was wearing rather threadbare garments. His sleeves were torn and obviously too small, and his belly peeked from the short length of his shirt. His pants were the same; barely covering his calves. Your first thought was that he was too poor to buy clothes for himself. Certainly not the kind of garments for travelling around, much less in this area where the cold decided life and death. What interested you for a moment was a small glowing tablet strung around his waist. You dismissed it as a pouch before you realized it glowed like some sort of technology.

 

"Where are you from?" You asked with a hint of concern in your voice. "You don't look like you're from around this area. But you're Hylian. Are you familiar with these parts?" The boy furrowed his eyebrows, as if something tugged at his mind. You expected no answer this time, but you were surprised when he did. His voice was quiet, but it carried. It wasn't too heavy, but it was far from high pitched. It was in a comfortable medium, and you couldn't help but feel sad when he kept his word choice minimal.  
  
  
"I don't remember."  
  
  
You paused to swallow that, your eyelids raising in alarm. "You... don't remember? Do you mean to say you lost your memory?"  
  
  
He nodded with an aura of melancholy but explained no further. You respected his space and his privacy, but this was a sort of matter that you knew you shouldn't neglect. "That's quite a problem you have there..." You rested your chin between your thumb and index finger, contemplating. "So do you remember anything about yourself? Like your name or where your home is?"  
  
  
"Link."  
  
  
"That's your name?" _Link. Not a bad name in the slightest. At least he remembers that much, the poor kid..._ "Well met, Link. My name is (Y/N). I wish I could help you out there, but I'm not from this area." You shrugged. "I'm not even from Hyrule. I'm a traveler, looking for a place. You see, theres somewhere I need to go."

 

You hated asking this boy for directions, when he was even more lost than you were. You even had a map, but you wanted a second opinion for the best route. 

 

"You wouldn't happen to know the quickest way to the Temple of Time, would you? It's over that mountain peak, but I'm sort of in a hurry."

 

A gleam in his cerulean eyes told you everything.


	6. The Temple of Time, at Long Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everybody for all of your support! 40 kudoses?! 252 hits?! I'm so happy to see that you all are enjoying my work. I write because I want to make people happy, because reading as a child made me happy. So if there's anything you'd like to say, whether its a constructive critisism, question, or compliment, I highly encourage you to go ahead and comment and let me know what I can do to make my story even better.
> 
> I'm not kidding, this really means a lot to me. I write for you guys.

When you asked him for the quickest way to the Temple of Time, you didn't expect him to guide you there himself, no questions asked. He hadn't said much else other than to follow him. For a boy who lost his memories, he seemed quite confident in showing you to one of the few places he knew. Link kept a few steps ahead of you, but not too far away to leave you out of the torch's warmth. He was naturally observant, knowing when to slow down to let you catch up or where to step without dangers of slipping.  
  
  
You wondered if he was like that before he lost his memory, which made you wonder if memory loss is tied to personality, and if people changed depending on their memories. You couldn't help but feel pity towards Link. You wanted to help him out, but here he was, going out of his way to guide you to your destination without thinking of his own business. The people in Hyrule were so selfless. Link had a world of problems of his own, but he was helping you find your way. Was he always like that, before his memory was wiped? You didn't know, and you were fascinated with the thought.  
  


You felt like you could relate. You wanted to help all kinds of people, as much as you could. You wanted to save what was left of Hyrule, and your homeland. You held on to the hope that the instrument you carried would help you help them, and that hope would be tested in the Temple of Time.  
  
  
The two of you followed the shoreline in silence. A cluster of evergreens towered over the both of you, and soon they were far behind you. A rundown house, the ceiling gone and the walls collapsed, rested against the cliffside that walled you into the shore. A strange machine was collapsed onto a pile of rubble nearby, the ice and snow freezing it in place. It looked deactivated, though it gave off an alarming, ominous aura. When Link saw it, you could have sworn you saw him shiver slightly and swerve around the ruin.  
  
  
Your little walk was interrupted when two blobs hopped out of the earth. They looked harmless, but with closer inspection, they glittered with frost and wormed about. Though you did not recgonize the species, it reminded you of of the Buzz Blobs that were scattered all over your homeland. You bit your tongue, careful not to scream, and cautiously reached for the spear latched onto your back, (E/C) orbs glaring. Link shoved his arm behind him, indicating you to stay back, but who did he think you were? As it was, you were the only one with a viable weapon, and it was even more dangerous to let this boy fight.  
  


"Lemme at 'em!" You leapt to the left, spinning the weapon in your arm, and stabbed at the one who was daring to lunge towards you. You felt your weapon pierce the slimy substance, and in an instant, you felt a hand grip your shoulder and hastily pull you back before a puff of icy air burst from the blob. Almost tripping and falling on your butt, you observed the air. Had Link been a second late, you would have been frozen solid. You felt the cold wave, and you were sure of it. You owed him one.  
  
  
Link took over as he leapt with a daring outcry. He gripped the burning torch and meteored into the earth, striking the icy blob with the burning flames. You observed every twitch in his body, every single movement in his muscles, and it dawned on you that Link was no amatuer. His posture, though it had the marks of rust, was obviously trained. Was this boy a warrior of sorts? He had no memory, but his body seemed to remember. Perhaps that was a clue to his past identity.  
  
  
He made quick work of the last one. When it burst into a few globs of jelly, he turned back to you, his blue eyes scanning you over in concern and trying to steady his breath. You regained your balance and exhaled. When Link was certain that nothing was wrong between the two of you, he kneeled down at the globs and picked them up, and you felt your stomach turn when Link held it between his fingers and gave one a small squish, observing the substance. 

  
"What the heck are you doing?!" You voiced. He shrugged, dropping the drops into his satchel. "That's just disgusting!"  
  
  
Link disregarded your discomfort and beckoned you to keep following. You rubbed your elbow and kept close, continuing behind him as he led the way with the flame. Whoever this kid was, they were something else.  
  
  
The sun was beginning to set by the time he slowed down to point at the structure in the distance, over a small hill and beyond a crumbled gate. Your (E/C) eyes widened when it came into your view. A building with pointed roods and timeless walls, just down the hill beyond the gate. You felt warmer, probably because you were leaving the merciless climate. A gentle, comfortable night breeze rustled your (H/C) locks, and you pressed a hand to hold it out of your face and push the strands behind your ear.  
  
  
"So that's the Temple of Time?" _...It took long enough._  
  
  
Link looked towards you, a look of approval hiding in his eyes.  
  
  
"Well, I think I can make it on my own from here. You were a big help. Thank you." You cooed, turning towards the blondie, and mustering a warm smile. "I'm sorry to hear about your memory, but if there's anything I can do to repay you, just come find me." You heard yourself at that last bit, and added, "Well, I don't know where I'll be. Probably wandering around this area for a while." Your hand brushed the edge of the harp. "I suppose you were on your way somewhere, too. I'm so sorry to bother you." You immediatley contemplated any sort of reward for him, and you found it on your finger.  
  
  
"Well, I can't let you go without giving you something in return. Here, this is something I brought with me from my homeland." You slipped off the ring and wistfully gave it a final lookover, before handing it over to Link. He looked puzzled, cocking his eyebrows and gingerly retrieving it from your palm.  
  
  
"...What is this?" He whispered, inspecting the material.  
  
  
"I think it was called a Blue Luck Ring. I have no idea what it does, but it might be handy to you someday. If you want to, you can sell it for some money. I have no use for it." You turned away and held up a hand to wave goodbye. "Well, that's that! Good luck, and be careful out there."

 

You climbed over the ascending hill and turned back, watching Link observe you before heading back up the shore, back towards the bridge where you met. You had a strange feeling this wasn't the last you'll have seen of him.  
  
  
But now wasn't the time to think about him. Standing as a shell of its former self, the Temple of Time was drawing you closer. You traveled countless miles to be here, and you finally arrived. It was not an easy journey, and you still had more travelling coming your way. But right here, right now, you had arrived at your destination. Now it was time to get to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader-chan finally made it to the Temple of Time! What kind of ring did you give to Link? You weren't proposing or anything, were you? 
> 
> Find out Next time on Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood!


	7. I'll Be Waiting There

You made sure not to trip as you stepped lightly over the rusted machines strewn about in a pile. You kicked the dirt with your (TF/C) boots when you softly landed into the earth and grass. Your gaze was fixed on the structure that was now right beside you. You were just making your way to the front entrance.  


The arcitecture of this building astonished you. Fine detail was put into every brick, every incline, every window, and even the shambles on the roof above you. A lot of effort was put into making this place beautiful, and the passage of time only made it depressing. It was obviously damaged. One of the windows was shattered, and some bricks were cracked and crumbling. Plenty of moss had grown along the wall, suggesting its neglect.  
  
  
And when you made it around the corner, stepping over some fallen slabs and rubble, you could see the true damage. More than half of its left wall had crumbled into mere pebbles. The moonlight shone and illuminated the interior, or what was supposed to be the interior. It was an odd sort of beauty, despite the sickening sorrow you felt in your gut. You could feel it. Memories of a time long past were shared here, at this sanctuary that once was.  
  
  
You dared to take a step in. You felt your heart pulse, your mouth drinking the ancient air. One step, then another. Before you knew it, you had made it inside, your feet feeling the strange confusion that was tile and grass merging as one. Several discarded vases and pots were left in the corner, collecting dust and bugs. Miniscule specks of dust gently spiraled down the rays of moonlight from the holes in the ceiling, which hung far above you.   
  
  
Out of respect, you pulled your hood down. Once you were done observing the beauty of the ruined temple, your attention was redirected to the large statue, awaiting you near the end of the hall. You took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly through your lips. The statue depicted a women, probably a goddess. You hadn't bothered to familiarize yourself with religion, since it was obsolete in this day and age. But you felt the ghost of something that used to be great, and you felt pressured to be acute with your behaviour.  
  
  
You had braved a vicous desert, bitter night and furious day, to make it here. You challenged the distance by foot, and you traveled alone. You came close to death several times. And here you were now, at the destination your peers had named impossible. You were ready to do this.  
  
  
The memory of a voice sparked deep within your mind.  
  
  
_"Strum this Tune in the Temple of Time,_  
_Once you're there, plant this Seed of mine,_  
_When you return, all will be clear,_  
_That is all you really need to hear."  
  
  
_ Their poem was burned into your heart. You hadn't the faintest idea as to what it meant, but you knew what you needed to do for the first part at least. You trusted that you'd figure out the rest in due time. When you reached for the Harp, you traced its strings with your finger.  
  
  
Your finger.  
  
  
_That's right._ You slowly felt your hope sink into despair when you forgot about your fingers. You were scared to look, scared to remember your situation. But the pain when you slid your index finger over the string, the stinging sensation, it was all too real to forget.  
  
  
Your fingertips were dried with blood. You had completely forgotten about it. During your climb into the plateau, you had scraped off the skin and tore into your flesh, and now you weren't in any condition to play the harp.  
  
  
"How... why... how could I forget something this _stupid_?!" You clenched your fist and tightened your jaw. You tried to get here as fast as possible, and now you were just supposed to sit and wait for your wounds to heal? That was not happening. You'd grin and bear the pain if it meant doing what you came all this way here to do. You refused to back down now, to some insignificant scabs.  
  
  
You held the harp up.  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
Link was still a little surprised with the technology of these Shrines. He stepped out of the glowing structure, holding the Shiekah Slate in his nose and playing with the screen. He was still trying to fathom what it was to begin with. He ran his finger over the 'Cryonis' icon, and he pressed a button on the side of the screen. The tablet started to vibrate, sensing the immediate surrounding and indicating spots to use this power. For example, the pond of water that was nearby.   
  
  
He activated Cryonis, creating a pillar of ice along the water's surface and leapt down, eager to climb it. When he stood on top of the ice, he scanned the water again and discovered a wooden chest floating along the pond's surface. Two pillars later, and Link was excited to put an opal in his satchel.  
  
  
He hopped down from the ice, and was almost startled out of his stiff expression when he found the strange old man in front of him, observing him and resting his palms against his cane. His cloudy beard obscured half of his face, and his hood shadowed all but his large nose and sharp eyes. He was much taller and broader than the young boy before him, but a veil of sadness seemed to choke him down to his age.  
  
  
Link didn't want to consider himself crazy, but the man's figure was wavering. His legs and arms were growing transparent right before his eyes.   
  
  
"Ah. So you have now acquired all of the Spirit Orbs from the shrines on this plateau. Extraordinary!" He chuckled, huffs of his laughter swirling into the breeze. "That means... it is finally time. Link, it is finally time for me to tell you everything." His eyebrows lowered in a monotonous gaze. Link's ears perked up, unsure of how to act right now. The old man's wave was wavering evermore, and a ghostly fire quietly burned near the man's limbs. They were as ethereal as the man himself was. Link wasn't sure what to make of this.  
  
  
The old man, whom the boy has grown to trust since his waking, turned his back towards the blonde and pointed in the distance with his arm and cane.  
  
  
"Imagine an X on your map. The four shrines are the endpoints. Find the spot where those lines intersect. I shall wait for you there." The hooded man turned back around, his entire figure now tearing apart into teal flames. "Do you understand? Where those two lines intersect... I will be waiting..."  
  
  
And with the wind, the old man was gone, leaving Link alone at the peak of the mountain. Link had subconsciously reached out for the man as he vanished, like a child who didn't want to separate from a parent. For the first time in a long while, Link was shaken into a confused expression, as if the sky had failed his trust and fell on top of the world. For the first time since he began his new memory, Link felt truly confused and wanted answers. He had to find the old man and get them.  
  
  
Doing his best to repeat the old man's words in his mind, Link sat down against a stone and pulled out his Shiekah Slate, poking around the screen until the map eventually scrolled into view. Doing as the man riddled, he drew two lines between the four shrines with his index finger, munching on a roasted spicy pepper with his free hand. It took no time at all to discern where the old man was going to wait for him.   
  
  
The Temple of Time.  
  
  
That was odd. That girl he encountered earlier, what was her name again? She was headed there as well. Link wondered if he would encounter her there, or if she had already passed by. He wouldn't mind seeing her again. He sort of enjoyed her company.  
  
  
He looked up and saw the surface of the building in the distance, beyond the climate of this mountain. Link burned his route to memory, then pulled out a wooden slab that was almost too sorry to be called a shield. He sighed as he recalled how he obtained it.

  
He had an encounter with a few Bokoblins, but they weren't that much of a threat. They had screamed something illiterate and reached for their weapons, but Link had been faster and knocked them spiraling into the air. Link then made his work swift as he grabbed their shield and hightailed, expecting rocks to be thrown his way.  
  
  
He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly as he braced himself. He bound towards the cliffs, slowly, then picked up his pace as he crescendoed into a bolt, and leapt over the edge. He quickly fastened the shield under his feet and surfed down the mountain, grinning and yelling into the air for all the fun it was worth.   
  
  
He would be there soon.


	8. The Tune of Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all of your support! I'll keep writing for as long as I can.

The faint glows of the upcoming dawn painted the sky a lavender hue. Link jogged around the shore of the river, the ripples gleaming as they bounced the moonlight back into his eyes. He could feel the effects of his food begin to fade, but saw no need to eat another pepper because he was nearing the gateway. He felt the air grow warmer as he approached, remembering the spot he saw (Y/N) when she parted ways. When he felt the grass under his feet again and not snow, the birds began their morning songs. A gentle breeze tickled his parted hair and small ponytail.  
  
  
As the structure lied dormant at the bottom of the hill, Link had paused to contemplate his position. Just yesterday, he had woken up to nothing. He hadn't even remembered his own name until the voice in his mind called it out to him. He felt nothing, despite his consciousness digging deep for anything at all, but for his efforts, it was fruitless. He still had common sense and general knowledge of the world around him, but the names, the locations, the people, his own life, it was just gone.  
  
  
The strange old man who had met him when he climbed out of the strange chamber was the first face he's seen in what felt a long time. He had grown to trust him, giving him the benefit of the doubt, because he had no guidance save for the voice in his head. The character was vague and had plenty of secrets, Link knew, and yet Link had nobody else to listen to. At least, until he stumbled across (Y/N).  
  
  
He hadn't the faintest idea as to who she was, either. But when they walked together, showing her the way to the Temple of Time, something faint poked at the depths of his mind, as if he's done something just like this a long time ago, and he was fighting to reclaim the memory. He had no idea what it was, but it was there, and it bugged him. And like earlier, his efforts were in vain. He sighed in uncharacteristic frustration, letting loose because nobody was there to see him irritated. Was it too much to ask to want to know who he was? Was he selfish for wanting his memory back? Why was he asleep for 100 years? He wanted asnwers.  
  
  
At least the old man had offered to tell him everything, now that Link was done running around this empty plateau. He had conquered all four Shrines and claimed the Spirit Orbs, and was ready to get his hands on the Paraglider and leave. Right down there in that building, the Temple of Time, he was going to get answers. The sunlight poked over the horizon, illuminating the earth before him. The rich smell of morning dew on the blades of grass invited him.  
  
  
A scream broke the tranquility. Link was shaken, surprised at first, and then his instincts sparked. The scream sounded desperate, agonized, and more than anything, furious. It cut through all other noise like an arrow, ripping through the serene morning, and slowly eased down into nothing within earshot.

  
If his ears were any good, the scream came from the Temple of Time! Could that have been (Y/N)? He didn't know, but Link wasn't going to waste any time in case she was in danger. He broke into a sprint.  
  
  
The scream died out, and was followed by intense sobbing. Once Link approached the entrance, he could clearly see (Y/N)'s figure curled up against a stone slab, choking out tears. She reared back and furiously threw the harp at the wall, bouncing off with a clang and falling to the earth. She was clearly agitated, with all her shaking and heavy breathing. She didn't seem to be in any immediate danger, so the hairs on his arms relaxed. Link approached quietly, unsure of how to handle this.  
  
  
He knelt down to the harp that she had thrown, picked it up, and was about to dismiss it until he saw smears of blood on the strings. He let out a small gasp in alarm, whipping to look at (Y/N), who was almost hyperventilating. She looked dazed from something, staring off into space and seemingly unaware of his prescence. But she opened her mouth to explain to him, confirming that she knew he was there.  
  
  
"All this time, I thought I would be able to do something to save everybody. What a pathetic lie I kept telling myself. I'm useless." She leaned back on her knees, looking at the earth and Link's shoes. Her hands were resing on her lap, exposing the bloodied wounds on each fingertip to the air. "I put my own life in danger in the hopes that this would give me answers. I've come all this way for nothing." She slapped her dominant wrist over her head and gripped at her (H/C) strands.  
  
  
"All night, I've wasted my time trying to play this stupid song. It's not my fingers. I've played the song, over and over again, without flaw. And yet, nothing! What am I supposed to do? I can't go home with this. I can't let my people down. I've come so far, this can't be right..."  
  
  
Link listened closely, approaching with light steps. He knelt down beside her, reaching to soothe her, but she swat his hand away. "Don't. There's nothing you can do."  
  
  
He tried to not take her rejection personally, but he had to do something. He stood up, concerned for her, and observed the harp again. He used his shirt to wipe off her blood from it, then brushed its edge. For some odd reason, this instrument put his heart at ease. He admired the otherworldly detail, and couldn't help but test it's melody and strum it once. The sound was beautiful, even with his untrained fingers. It vibrated through the shell of the building.  
  
  
(Y/N) saw Link with the harp she once valued over her own life. She glared at it and growled, "I don't need that piece of junk anymore. You can have it for all I care."  
  
  
But Link never heard her words. Something stole his attention away. His attention was fixed on the Goddess Statue that rested at the end of the hall. A shower of light cascaded around the ancient statue, and some kind of invisible force nudged Link to approach it. Step after step, he eventually stood right below it, harp in arms.  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
The ghostly old man observed the events unfold from the shambles above. He had hoped that he would find privacy in this ruin, but that girl down there was rather peculiar. She had gone off about saving people, and being useless. When he arrived, he heard the tune she had fought over, wrestling with the harp constantly. He witnessed her temper rise when, after each attempt, the melody fell into a disjointing silence.  
  
  
Should he feel pity? He couldn't decide. While he didn't doubt her motives, he was uncertain with her methods. He had no clue what that harp was supposed to be, or what song she was trying to play over and over again, or what all she was trying to accomplish. He watched like an owl when Link arrived, attempted to comfort her, observe the harp, and make his way in front of the Goddess Statue.  
  
  
The old man saw Link exchange the Spirit Orbs for a Heart Container. It slowly hovered to his extended hands, then melted into a soft light as it trickled into Link's body. But why was Link in a sort of trance? He just stood there, unresponsive. The old man contemplated calling out to him, but did not want to attract unwanted attention.  
  
  
Then he law Link hold up the harp, strum it again, then pluck at the strings. The old man's eyes widened. Link wasn't here to hear the song the girl had been desperate to play, and he was sure that Link was not a musician of any sort. But what was this?  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
He played the song flawlessly. You held your breath and looked towards the blonde. He was facing the Goddess Statue, which seemed to glow. He played a breathtaking melody, the same one she had memorized, perfectly. The song echoed, but did not lose its voice as it rang through the building and beyond. It carried beyond the temple, beyond the hill, and even beyond the plateau and all across Hyrule.  
  
  
How in the world was he doing that? He couldn't have heard you from so far away. Who, or what, was coaching him to play that song? You dragged yourself up and approached him, your eyes wide and your jaw hanging.  
  
  
And then you felt your weight lift and your vision haze. A bizarre ribbon of turquoise light enveloped you, and before you could scream, you felt your existence wisp away. The last thing you saw was Link, turning back to you, and rushing in your direction. His arm was outstretched, but also deteriorating.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://hydra-media.cursecdn.com/zelda.gamepedia.com/c/c4/Tune_of_Echoes_%28Harp_of_Ages%29.ogg
> 
> ^ This is the Tune of Echoes, a song featured in Oracle of Ages. It allowed Link to travel between the past and present using Time Portals.


	9. In A Forgotten World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the milestone of over 50 Kudoses and over 400 hits! Each and every time a number goes up, I'm overjoyed. I can't help but feel more confident in writing BOFA. Thank you all for your support!
> 
> However, I can't bring this up last minute, so I'll announce this right now: After this Wednesday, I will be out of town for several weeks. I will not have access to a computer, and I won't be indoors all that much to begin with. I will have a mobile device, and I can try to make updates on my phone, but no guarantee that it can work out. And when I come back, I might have a few days to make more chapters until Band Camp starts August 1st. 
> 
> Band Camp is rigorous and eats up most of my day and energy and lasts for 3 weeks. Then my Junior year in high school begins, and with 3 Dual Credit courses on top of Varsity Band, I might not have enough time to do much with this until late fall, when marching season ends. But even then, I still have a lot on my plate.
> 
> But fear not, because I am far from unmotivated to continue this personal project of mine. You guys are the main reason. I'll try to uphold my fast update schedule, but no promises starting Wednesday.
> 
> Thank you all for reading BOFA.

Which direction was up? You forgot, but still fought to regain your balance as you spiraled through intangible rifts. The meaning of time was lost to you, and you couldn't fathom how long you were this way. All at once, your consciousness drifted back and forth, in a quiet cacophony. You couldn't breathe, but you didn't have to. You felt no warmth, but no cold either. You felt pain, but it didn't hurt. You were falling, but floating. You were seeing colors you never thought existed, yet everything in your vision was monotone. It felt like many years, but it also felt like an instant. Were you dreaming, or were you awake?  
  
  
And the vision was sliced in half by an awakening to reality, and you gasped for breath as you felt your weight pull you down into the floor. You coughed a few times, correcting yourself, and blinked your eyes open to see tile under you. You almost saw the reflection of your face, with how much polish had made it shine. You pressed your palms down and raised yourself up, a terrible headache splitting you in half. You heard Link not too far behind you, grunting with his own discomfort as his weight collided with the tile.  
  
  
You made an attempt to stand on your wobbly legs, holding your aching head in your hand. "Alright blondie, would you mind explaining... what..."  Your voice was lost in a cloud of astonishment. Behind you, Link warily stood up as well, the harp in his arms. He, too, was at an even greater loss for words.  
  
  
You both were in the Temple of Time. That much was recgonizable. _But these walls! The floor! What's going on! Did..._ Goosebumps iced up your arms and the back of your neck. There was no other explanation. It couldn't be. But would your eyes lie to you? Well, they have before. But this was too surreal to even consider it as a dream.  
  
  
The Temple of Time was no longer in ruin. The floors were polished almost to the point where they imitated mirrors. The walls were in one piece and perfectly symmetrical, not a single mark of damage present. There was no dust, no scent of the outdoors or moss. An untarnished red carpet was spread out near the center of the hall. The windows were stained in beautiful colors, not a single crack destroying the art. In between, red banners with the Hylian emblem were hung. Candles and chandeliers twinkled above, illuminating the ceiling and the room. Speaking of the ceiling, there were no holes for the sunlight to poke through. The Goddess Statue looked untouched by the weather, smiling down upon the both of you.  
  
  
"As unbelievable as it is, I think... somehow..." You trailed off, slowly spinning around to meet Link's eyes. "Whoever you are... you got the Harp of Ages to work! And if this isn't a dream..." Without realizing it at first, you had been tiptoeing towards the front doors.  
  
  
"This is, beyond a doubt..." You pushed the grand doors open wide, revealing the sunlight and letting in a soft wind. Beyond the temple, the landscape was incredible. Any rubble that had been there was nonexistent. The stone stairs were untouched by the grass. The buildings, which you took to be collapsed, were upright and complete, as if nothing had happened. You took in a breath of fresh air, untainted with the melancholy of ruin.  
  
  
"The Harp of Ages sent us back in time! This is the past!"  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
  
The legends were true regarding the harp. Or so, you thought. You still couldn't fathom why it wouldn't work for you. And then, that boy, Link, had pulled it off in one attempt. What was so special about him that allowed him to tame the powers you were desperate to control? Were you just never meant to be the one to play it? Have the goddesses favored him over you? If so, then why? He doesn't even know who he was. Gah, just thinking about it made your headache worse. You were sure of one thing, though. _That kid..._  
  
  
You snapped your attention back to Link, who had followed you, his expression stagnant, yet those ocean blue orbs gave away his amazement. You were somewhat jealous of him. Was he a miracle or a curse? First, the broken bridge incident, then this. How did he learn the song without you even playing it in front of him? Was it just a coincidence that the two of you met? Or was some invisible string of fate pulling the two of you together? He was a mystery of his own. But here and now, you believed with every fiber of your being that you two had ended up in the mysterious past, when the Temple of Time was in its prime.  
  
  
And, for whatever reason, you recalled the poem as you took a step outside.  
  
  
_"Strum this Tune in the Temple of Time,_  
_Once you're there, plant this Seed of mine,_  
_When you return, all will be clear,_  
_That is all you really need to hear."_  
  
  
' _Strum this Tune in the Temple of Time_ ', well, was obvious. ' _Once you're there_ ' must be referring to... here. In this time. Wait a moment, you had to take several deep breaths. You were in the past. You, at the current moment in time, were in the past. The past, as in, before you were born. The past, as in, before the Calamity.  
  
  
"This is the past, really and truly?! I'm in the past!" You repeated, the weight of the truth still impossible to weigh over your shoulders. Was this really happening? If anything, why? _The Harp of Ages. That's right. I took the Harp of Ages here, and Link played the Tune of Echoes._  
  
  
"How did you do that? Who in the world are you? Tell me!" You pressured, pouting your lips. But Link was gone. "Eh?" You looked every which way, and found him already descending the stairs that led down towards the fountain. While you were lost in thought, he already passed you. Groaning and puffing up your cheeks, you followed suit.  
  
  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

  
Back in this time period, the fountain was in working condition. The three buildings that were built around it were decorated with gardens of flowers and many butterflies flapped and clapped about in tranquility. To Link's surprise, there were people. They were all dressed in old fashioned clothes and pulled wagons of unknown wares and goods. Some had donkeys that carried their cargo for them. He even spotted a dog trailing about with wide eyes and a big tongued smile. Two young children ran between the carts in a game of tag. It was a sort of trading post.  
  
  
If what (Y/N) predicted was true, then this was most certainly the past, before the Temple of Time decayed. Would this have been the same time period he was in, before he was put to sleep? If so, then how come none of this was jogging his memory? He felt nothing, even with this area intact. This made Link just want to go back and get answers from the old man already, before his brain melted. But how would he go back? Play the Harp again?  
  
  
This, however, did intrigue him. Calamity Ganon, when it struck, withered away all of this life, this peace.  
  
  
"Wait up, Link!" (Y/N) called from behind. She had jogged up to him, a glint in her (E/C) eyes. He stepped to face her. He expected her to tackle him with endless questions, but when she stepped up to him, she held up something in her palm.  
  
  
"I have to ask you a favor. Can you help me find a good spot to plant this?"  
  
  
(Y/N) held up a large seed, the size of a chestnut. Link observed it, but when he tried to take it, she withdrew. "I didn't bring that harp here and go back in time for no reason. I was told, by the Maku Tree," She caught her tongue when Link absorbed the new name and confusion washed his expression. "The Maku Tree is a forest guardian in my homeland. Anyway, it told me to come here, to the Temple of Time, with that harp," She pointed towards the instrument which was now strapped to Link's side, "and play the Tune of Echoes. They gave me a seed, and told me to plant it whenever I came here, to the realm of the past. At least, that's what I gathered from the poem they sang to me."  
  
  
She wistfully looked down. "I know youre getting caught up in all of this, and it must be confusing you. But rest assured, you're not alone on that front. But I can guarantee, this one time, that planting this seed is what we need to do first and foremost. The Maku Tree is wise, and I have to respect its wishes. The Maku Tree gave me one of its seeds, and I have to plant it somewhere here. There's a reason it wanted me to do this. So please."  
  
  
Link couldn't turn down anybody with those pleading eyes. He nodded slowly, and her wide grin gave him a fuzzy feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start taking up requests for the story and where the reader and Link travel to. I might as well get this out of the way so I can start charting out future chapters. So readers, get your comment boxes ready, because its time for a poll!
> 
> The Question: Which Divine Beast should the reader and Link tackle first? 
> 
> Order does not matter, but if no votes come in and/or there is a tie, I will be partial to Vah Naboris. The poll will close after Chapter 11. My estimate is that Chapter 11 *might* be out by Tuesday.
> 
> Thank you all for reading BOFA.


	10. Sowing the Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally out, guys! I'm super sorry this came out months after the last update. Life, Band, Family, Stress, Splatoon, it all adds up, ya know?
> 
> But after seeing this story get over 1100 hits and 110 kudoses? I knew I had to update for my readers. So enjoy. I think I'm finally over my writer's knot. Expect more chapters to come much sooner than the previous gap!
> 
> For now, enjoy a bit of fluff.

"How about here?" Link asked, slowing down and turning to her for approval. When she approached, (Y/N) immediatley shook her head when she saw him pointing to a patch of grass under the shade of another tree. "I don't think that's a good spot. Trees need plenty of sunlight and space to grow. Otherwise, the larger plants, like bushes and weeds, will choke its roots and kill it."  
  
  
Link shrugged, resting a hand on his hip. Of course he knew that.  
  
  
"How about an open field?" (Y/N) suggested. Link looked around the both of them, eyeing the area to see if this was true. Northwest of the plaza was the forest, and further north would be more merchant stalls. They couldn't plant the seed in the garden, and they had to be sure it was in a spot where it wouldn't get trampled.  
  
  
_An open field..._ Link recalled his time wandering around the plateau in the realm of the present, and fuzzily recalled a gathering of birch trees somewhere near the Temple of Time. At least, thats how it was then. Here in the past, that much was questionable. When he began wandering back up the stone stairs, (Y/N) followed, keeping her eyes peeled for a good spot. She narrowly dodged a laughing child as he scampered down the steps, pursuing a friend in a game of tag.  
  
  
The stairs branched out in a path leading back to the Temple of Time, but the stone fence never stopped Link from jumping over them, feeling the earth under his shoes as he hopped down. (Y/N) was slower, but kept up with his jog. Link pulled out the Sheikah Slate to view his surroundings, but was taken aback when the map failed to load. He poked at the monitor several times, hoping to jostle it, but it remained static. _'Error'._  
  
  
"By the way, what is that device?" (Y/N) peeked from behind his shoulder. "I've never seen anything like that."  
  
  
Link looked at her with a blank face, unable to answer. It's not that he didn't like explaining things (as true as it was), it was more that he _couldn't_ explain.  
  
  
"..Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot you don't remember anything."  
  
  
Link felt no grudge that he should hold against her, so he slid the device back on his hip and started again, startling the butterflies and the honey bees underfoot. Another branch of the trading post was located nearby on a huge slab of stone bricks, clearly outlining the grassland from the civilization. Even more tents, shops, people, children, donkeys, and horses found themselves up here, bargaining and bartering materials with no attention on them.

A little girl was picking flowers nearby, and Link was interested and wanted to converse. He slowly approached her, with (Y/N) close, and knelt down a little ways away from her. The little girl was humming a song as she fiddled with something in her tiny palms.

  
"Whatchya doing?" (Y/N) asked, bright eyed.  
  
  
The little girl halted her song and looked up at the two young adults, with the most innocent face (Y/N) and Link had ever seen. "I'm making flower crowns for my mum."  
  
  
She held up her work in progress in front of Link's nose. It was loose and disorganized, fitting the work of a child as young as her. "Momma loved to make them, so I'm making her one!"  
  
(Y/N) chuckled at the sweet little girl. "I'm sure she'll love it."

The little girl grinned in thanks.

Link couldn't help but feel a faint pang of envy tighten his heart for a moment. That innocence... somehow, it made him feel upset. Not at the little girl, not at (Y/N), but something more about himself. He scratched his mop of a hairdo sheepishly, trying to pinpoint the emotion which he must chase to understand.

  
\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

 After exchanging a lighthearted farewell to the little girl, the duo pressed onward. Climbing over a gentle slope of the grassy hills, the complete Temple of Time to their right in all of its majesty, the two passed by a couple of birch trees and found a lovely patch of dirt. Caressing the seed in her palms like a child, (Y/N) approached with certainty.

"This seems to be a good spot, wouldn't you say? No bushes or weeds nearby to kill it, and plenty of space to grow." (Y/N) traced the seed's texture, convincing herself. Link couldn't object to that reasoning, but then that begged the question--

"How will we dig?" He asked from a blunt tone.

"Dig...?" She said that as if the thought failed to cross her mind before. A faint groan rumbled from her voicebox, and Link observed her fingers slide across the spear on her back, obviously contemplating using that as a shovel.

"Well, this would be all I have! Darn it! I should have brought a shovel knowing I was going to be planting things! Why me?!" She released in a childish agony, but it was the kind of childish agony that came across as a playful jab and Link somehow got the message that she was exaggerating her emotions.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

She struck the spearhead into the dirt and stomped on the metal with her boot. While she had been trying to scoop the dirt up, however, her weight was just enough to have the metal slowly sink down, at an uncomfortable pace. The windswept grass blew faster than her. An awkward sweat broke the tension.  
  
Responding with an impatient sigh, Link rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. "Here, I'll dig."

"What?! No! I refuse to give in!" (Y/N) barked back, a fiery determination sweeping up her embarrassment. With blood streaming through her veins, she gripped the handle and, with all of the might in her weight and back, arched back and with it came a torrent of dirt and grass, and with the wind direction and force, it showered (Y/N).

The two of them started panicking when they discovered that she had been shoveling an ant pile.

 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

 

Many minutes later after (Y/N) had been swarmed with hungry ants and lots of screaming mostly on her end, she sat down by the pond nearby, finishing her emergency bath. She didn't even bother to strip-- (Y/N) dived into the puddle fully dressed in the hopes that she could jostle the last of the ants off of her swelling skin. Link was courteous enough to give her privacy and took up the task of the digging, but he was far enough to where his snickering and chuckling couldn't be heard.

 

When she returned to the project, she sat down on a rock and observed Link's workout in a moody silence, putting herself in time-out. Link didn't complain but stifled his giggling fits. The sun was drying (Y'N)'s clothes and hair rather quickly, so her soggy attitude evaporated with the water. Trying to move on from her *amazing* stunt, she dug through her satchel--luckily she had the foresight to toss it aside rather than getting it waterlogged-- and retrieved a few herbs native to her home. She attempted to apply them to the constellations of ant bites all over her exposed skin, trying to see this in a hilarious light rather than an embarrassment. This was certainly something to brag about on her travels.

 

Yes, the almighty tale of (Y/N), and her deadlock with thousands of ants. She chuckled.

 

Link, in response, returned it with his own rumble of laughter. (Y/N)'s giggling rose and Link's flared to life to the point where both of them were erupting in a fit of laughter.

 

_Whoever (Y/N) may be, she's actually pretty funny to be around! Her laugh's not too bad, either..._


End file.
